Mens Nihil
The Mens Nihil, also referred to as "The Mindless Ones" are mindless robot-golem hybrids, who serve the villains in an upcoming Shadowmaster story. History Coming Soon Abilities Although they are mindless, they are deadly as well. They cannot tire or feel pain, and due to the fact that they are a hybrid of living material and mechanical parts, they have the strength of both. Their other abilities vary by type. Mindless Scout They are used for stealth and spying purposes, and are unskilled in fighting. They are mindless, and thus, cannot feel pain. They are slightly stronger, and taller, than Matoran, and are stealthy. They have cloaking devices, although they can frequently malfunction. They are also equipped with sight processors, created from technology and the eyes of Muaka, allowing it to see the environment and send the information to the base of their creators. Usually, either two are sent on a mission, one for stealth, and one for backup. The backup scout wields a tube, with 6 Nektann heads that spawn into Nektan inside of it, however, sometimes more or less are sent. Defense scouts can be reprogrammed, but stealth scout's programming is too detailed to reprogram, due to the several response codes to several actions. Mindless Scouts are most commonly manufactured in blue and silver, and their faces resemble Faxons. Mindless Warriors They are used for battle purposes with a sword among other things. As with other Mens Nihil, they are mindless, but Mindless Warriors are more powerful than Mindless Scouts. They are slightly more powerful than Toa, and wield energy blades. They possess the element of energy, but lack some of its abilities. They are equipped with V1 armor, allowing them increased defense and strength, although they are not as powerful in terms of defense as Toa, as they are designed to attack. Mindless Assassins They are used for assassinating, and are an advanced model of Mindless Scout. The title of the Assassin is misleading. They are certainly assassins, however, they are intelligent, more so than the average Toa. They were originally created as a prototype for an advanced model of the Mindless Scout, but they decided to keep it due to its intelligence. The Assassins are impossible to reprogram, for their programming is like a labyrinth, and they are intelligent anyway. They possess increased agility, but not so much in the defense factor or the strength factor. They are designed to seek and kill, and due to their intelligence, can avoid many traps and fight well. They control the element of ice, but cannot use all of its abilities. They are still equipped with stealth devices, allowing them to blend in with anything, and change their color (their default is white and blue). Their swords are very powerful, and can deal a mortal wound. Mindless Enforcers They are used for simply destroying and defense, and commonly lead groups of Mens Nihil. They are an advanced model of Mindless Warrior. Unlike warriors, Mindless Enforcers are heavily armored, making them slower. However, they are nearly invincible because of this, and their weak point is on their backs. They can be reprogrammed, also unlike Warriors, as their only program is to destroy anything not classified as their creators or other Mens Nihil in sight, however, getting to their processor is extremely hard, and they must be taken apart at first. Enforcers are also not very used to fighting, as they are used to their targets dying extremely fast. Two specific Enforcers are programmed to guard The Leader. They have extreme firepower and are equipped with a blaster and a blade. Model X-V2 Model X-V2 is supposed to be the ultimate Mens Nihil warrior. It is not designed to have intelligence, but instead very elaborate programming, but, like other Mens Nihil prototypes, it may develop a personality. Additionally, it holds power over the six main elements as well as life. Needless to say, it is the ultimate Mens Nihil. Varieties *Model X *Model X-V2 *Mindless Scout *Mindless Warrior *Mindless Enforcer *Mindless Assassin *The Leader Trivia *Mens Nihil means Mind Nothing in Latin. *The Nihil are based off of Varkanax39's Stitched Ones. *In order to expand the content of this page (from being a stub) all the content on the four "Mindless" pages and Model X-V2 as shown above (which were stubs) has been placed here. You are missing nothing. Category:Species Category:Mens Nihil